Local-area network (LAN) switches are at the core of all networks, providing high-speed connectivity, applications, and communications systems. One way in which networks switches have improved is their ability to have field replaceable units Field replaceable units allow any faulty unit to be replaced quickly and easily. Field replaceable units are secured to associated network enclosures through the use of a nut which is fastened to an internal panel of the enclosure and a bolt which passes through the field replaceable unit to be captured by the nut. The bolt is screwed tightly into the nut to secure the field unit to the associated network racking.